


master of tidings

by charleybradburies



Series: it's our resistance // you can't resist us [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Children, Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Future, Gen, Happy Ending, House Baratheon, House Stark, Implied Relationships, POV Bran Stark, Post-Canon, Prophetic Dreams, Relationship(s), Season/Series 07, Secrets, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: Bran omits some particular details from his retelling of his dream of Arya's future.title inspired by lindsey stirling's "master of tides."





	master of tidings

He’s not exactly proud of the choice to do so, but when he’s talking to his sisters about the matter, Bran leaves out many details of his dream of spring - namely, those that involve the _father_ of Arya’s children-to-be. 

He leaves out the little girl’s black hair and the baby boy’s yellow blanket, embroidered with stags and wolves in black thread. He doesn’t mention Arya’s statement that their father had been the one to make the armor she’d worn in the war for the dawn.

He certainly doesn’t mention that the man’s already met Jon, let alone that Arya had known him first.

No, he knows Arya and Sansa both well enough to refrain from interfering quite so intimately in either of their affairs - and he knows that the man in question is on his way to Winterfell already, fresh from fighting alongside Jon and ready to work in the forges.

He does share that there are two children born, and that Arya seems honestly happy. He recounts watching Sansa interact with little Ned, a look of adoration in her eyes as she grabbed him from Arya to release her sister to help the girl mirror the stance of the master-of-arms. 

He shares the proud look shared by Jon and Davos as they watch from afar, but _not_ that Gendry stands next to them, as in love with his unladylike lady wife as ever. 

Arya contests that while a happy family sounds sweet, sometimes dreams are just dreams, and there’s nothing guaranteeing that this dream of Bran’s is actually something that could or will happen. He hasn’t had a dream that didn’t come to fruition since before his fall, but he doesn’t argue. Planting the seed of thought is enough for tonight. 

He leaves them for the night having said all he thinks is necessary, and in the daylight of the following day, the revelation goes seemingly forgotten. 

But Bran, unlike his sisters, knows it’s only a matter of days before Robert’s last son will be at Winterfell’s gate. Jon had written to Sansa that he’d sent them a blacksmith who’d proved himself quite an ally, and then sent a far more detailed letter on Gendry’s person. Bran is perfectly capable of waiting for him to arrive, although he does check in every so often to see the kind of time Gendry’s making on his way south.

After all, Bran’s seen enough to know he’ll want to be a witness to the moment he and Arya see each other again.


End file.
